Mr Hummel Anderson
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Well, today's the day. The day I marry my best friend. Today is the day that I, Kurt Hummel, become Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Blaine's husband. Klaine wedding with brotherly Furt and random Cooper. R&R!


**I had to. There's nothing more I can say about this **

**Also, I am female and have a full head of hair, which means I'm not Ryan Murphy and therefore do not own Glee.**

**I don't even own the title… it belongs to the brain of my friend Emma :)**

"First off," Rachel said. "Congratulations to Kurt and Blaine. I would also like to thank all of you for being here tonight. I'm sure it means a lot to them." I nodded, holding Blaine's hand tighter, admiring not for the first time the platinum ring gleaming on my finger. I smiled, knowing that an identical one adorned Blaine's hand. He was officially mine forever. "To get us started, I'd like to introduce the best man…"

"_One _of the best men," Cooper shouted from his spot next to Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine countered. "Well, _one _of the best men isn't allowed to give a speech because his idea of thoughtful is quoting Celine Dion lyrics."

"Rude," was all Cooper had to say.

"Anyway," Rachel laughed. "Without further ado, I'm going to hand the mic over to Mr. Finn Hudson." Everyone clapped as Finn replaced Rachel at the microphone.

"Uh, hi," Finn said awkwardly and I remembered back to when Blaine and I had asked him to give the speech. He'd hesitated and then asked why Cooper couldn't do it since he was a best man, too. Then I told him that his speech was my favorite part of our parents' wedding and he smiled and agreed (much to poor Cooper's disappointment).

"Hi," Finn repeated and I smiled at him, which seemed to give him a little more confidence. "My name's Finn Hudson and I'm Kurt's brother." He took a deep breath, and then chuckled. "It's funny. The last time I gave one of these speeches was at my parents' wedding and I think Kurt was the focus of that speech, too." My face turned red and I buried my face in Blaine's shoulder. "Don't worry, dude," Finn laughed. "I'm not gonna make you dance with me this time.

"Anyway, um… I had, like, this whole speech written about, like, enjoying life and all this other stuff. But on the ride over here, I realized that it was way too cheesy, so I guess I'm just gonna wing it." He paused, as if challenging me to call him out on screwing up my perfect plans, but I said nothing, because nothing anyone did or said was going to ruin this day for me.

"I've known Kurt… pretty much my whole life. We've gone to school together since preschool… I mean, in a town as small as Lima, Ohio, there's very few options for schools. But for a lot of those years, I was a jackass. I'm not gonna get specific because this is a happy day and I don't want to ruin that, so let's just leave it at I said and did a lot of things that I'm proud of.

"But then I joined glee club and I started to realize that he wasn't all that bad. A little annoying at times, sure," here I glared at him and he just smiled. Next to me, Blaine started laughing, so I hit him, which made everyone laugh. Finn waited for the room to quiet down before continuing. "As I was saying, the more I got to know Kurt, the more I realized how strong and brave he was. And, like I said at our parents' wedding, no one else I've known has shown me what it means to be a man more than Kurt has."

I was already starting to tear up, but I knew that Finn was just getting started, so I wiped my eyes and rested my head on Blaine's shoulder, our hands still intertwined.

"Sometimes, though, you could tell that Kurt was just… unhappy. Like, he would smile and laugh and stuff, but you could just tell that there was something missing in his life.

"And then, during one Friday night dinner, Burt asked Kurt why he'd gotten a call from the school saying that Kurt never showed up. I, of course, knew exactly why he hadn't been at school, but I wasn't going to rat him out because he was practically my brother and brothers didn't do that to each other." He paused to take a sip of the champagne he was holding. "So, anyway, Kurt explained that he'd skipped school to go to Westerville and spy on a rival show choir. Burt grounded him obviously, but the weird thing was that Kurt didn't seem upset at all. In fact, he just kept smiling like I'd never seen him smile before and checking his phone even though we weren't supposed to text during dinner.

"Long story short because I feel like I've been talking forever, that rival show choir was the Warblers, who were led by none other than Mr. Blaine over there. At first I didn't really get it because he was just this weird prep school kid with too much hair gel and not enough height…"

"Thank you!" Cooper burst out. "Finally someone who agrees with me."

"And this is why your speech-giving rights were revoked."

"I thought it was because I quoted Celine Dion."

"Just shut up and let Finn keep talking."

Finn looked a little flustered at the interruption, but shook his head and continued. "But then I got to know Blaine better and watched him interact with Kurt and I just _knew_. Actually, I think I knew before Blaine did." He cracked a cheeky grin and I laughed along with everyone else at Blaine, who was pouting oh-so adorably. I kissed his cheek just as Finn said, "And I knew it was a done deal that one time my mom gave me my laundry to put away and I found Blaine's underwear in there." This time, neither of us laughed, both wanting to hide under the table at the embarrassing memory.

"So uh… I'm gonna shut up now. But, before I do, I would just like to say congrats to my old brother… and my new brother, Kurt and Blaine." Everyone cheered and Blaine captured my lips with his own. "I can't imagine two people better fit for each other and I love you both. So get up here and share your first dance as husband and husband."

Everyone applauded and Blaine and I stood up and before he sat back down, I caught Finn in a hug. He hesitated, having been caught off guard, but then hugged me back. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear, my voice thick with the tears I'd been holding back all day.

"No problem, bro. You deserve it. Now go get your man." Well, no one had to tell me twice. After giving Finn a squeeze, I went and met Blaine in the middle of the dance floor.

Blaine wound an arm around my waist. "Hey, beautiful."

"God, you're so cheesy," I laughed and then waited for the music to start, curious as to what song was going to play. When we'd talked about it, Blaine had basically begged me to let him pick the song – and to keep it a secret from me. Since I loved him so much, I agreed, but to say that suspense wasn't killing me would be a lie.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make up on_

"Did you turn "Teenage Dream" into a ballad?" I asked when the song started. My tears started to come faster as I thought back to the day nearly seven years ago when I heard Blaine sing that song for the first time. I remember having been completely infatuated with him, but never in a million years would I have thought that I'd be able to call him my husband.

"Yes. Now shut up and dance with me." I chuckled and tightened my hold on Blaine as he laid his head on my shoulder, softly singing along with the recording of his own voice. "I love you so much," he said, bringing his lips to my ear, the sound of his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you, too," I replied, my voice just as soft. "So much."

* * *

Later that night, or early the next morning depending on how you judged that sort of thing, Blaine and I stumbled into our hotel room, almost as if we were drunk. We weren't, of course, because when we'd started planning the wedding we'd both promised that we wouldn't have even a sip of alcohol because we both wanted to remember every single second of our wedding day.

I flopped onto the bed unceremoniously, not even bothering to take off my shoes. I knew I must've looked like an absolute wreck – my shirt was half unbuttoned and my tie had mysteriously vanished (Carole had promised to find it for me and not to worry about it. Then she said something about enjoying my husband, at which point I turned beet red and mumbled incoherent words before walking away) and my hair felt greasy and lifeless. Blaine, on the other hand, looked like some kind of perfect model or god or… something as he sat down on the edge of the bed, bending over to take off his shoes.

Straightening, he laid back on the bed much more gracefully than I had and titled his head back to look at me. "You look tired," he commented.

"Long day," I replied, closing my eyes.

"But worth it."

"So worth it." I cracked my eyes and looked down at him through my lashes. He was just so beautiful and sometimes I was awestruck by the fact that I'd gotten to spend the last seven years calling him mine. Right on the heels of that thought was that, after today, I would get to spend the rest of eternity calling him mine. And the thought of that was enough to make me tear up a bit. I tried to wipe away the tears before Blaine saw, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Are you crying?"

"They're happy tears, I swear," I said quickly as he scrambled up to the top of the bed and wrapped his arms around me, letting me bury my face in his chest.

"So you gonna tell me why you're crying or are you gonna make me guess?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair and massaging my scalp, which felt really damn good.

"It's just, like, for seven years I've been asking myself what I ever did to deserve someone like you and now…"

"Now I'm yours forever." I looked at him, silently asking how he knew what I was thinking. "I've been thinking the same exact thing all day." I smiled and snuggled closer to his body, listening to the calming beat of his heart.

I sighed contentedly. "We got married today," I said, still trying to wrap my head around it.

"Yeah, we did."

"You're my husband." Saying the words out loud almost solidified it, made it more real.

"And you're mine." My heart fluttered and my eyes closed as Blaine slipped my suit jacket off of my shoulders before holding me tightly against him. When I was cuddled up with Blaine, it didn't matter where we were – our apartment in New York, my dad's house in Lima, or a hotel room in Paris – I felt like I was home.

"This all feels kind of surreal. I mean, I just got married to the most perfect man in the entire world in Paris, surrounded by people who love me. I don't think there's a better feeling than that."

"I can think of one thing."

"Hmm?" I murmured, my eyes drifting closed as sleep struggled to overcome me.

"Being married to you."

"You're so cheesy," I repeated for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "But I l-love you," I said, trying to stifle a yawn and failing.

"I love you, too, baby." He gently rubbed my back and I felt the conscious world slipping away. "Now just go to sleep. You've had a long day and we need to be up early for our flight."

"But isn't this the time we're supposed to… consummate the marriage or… whatever?" I asked, my voice so thick with sleep that I was surprised I was even saying words.

Blaine laughed. "We have plenty of time for that later when you're not half-dead to the world. Besides," he said, lowering his voice sexily and pressing his lips right against my ear. "I think that whole consummating the marriage thing is for people who've never had sex with each other before. Which isn't us." He laughed again.

"Yeah, but it'll be our… first time as a married…. c-couple. It's, like, special or scared or something." I honestly had no idea what I was saying anymore.

Blaine reached down and slipped my shoes off, then unbuttoned my shirt and took it off for me (folding it neatly, I might add. Have I ever mentioned that I loved him?), then somehow managed to take my pants off without me moving at all, leaving me in my undershirt and boxer-briefs. He tucked me under the covers and kissed the top of my head.

"I could've done that," I mumbled, pulling him close to me again, not wanting to not be touching him in some way, especially tonight.

"Yeah, but I'm your husband now. It's kind of my job to take care of you now." He kissed my lips lightly. "Now, seriously, Kurt. Go." He kissed me again. "To." Another feather-light peck. "Sleep." This time, the kiss was longer, but still shorter than I would have wanted.

"M'kay." I snuggled underneath the covers and started to let sleep wash over me. Before I succumbed completely, I felt Blaine's lips on my hair again and heard him whisper:

"I love you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face – being married pretty much rocked.

**So my friends seemed to like this, but maybe they were just humoring me lol. So what did you guys think? Hit me up!**

**Review!**


End file.
